Books, chord charts & DVD's abound to explain and teach music theory through various pedagogical methods. Despite the availability of these aids, a number of homemade methods are still used to learn the names of the notes DIRECTLY on the instrument. Guitar players will remove the strings and use nail polish, white out, or colored marking pens to carefully write the names of each note on the fretboard directly underneath the strings. Piano students as well as classical guitar students will use sticky stars to mark divisions on the keyboard or fretboard and memorize the location of middle ‘C’. Even student violinists are known to apply thin strips of different colored electrical tape to mark off where certain notes are located.
Although there are many audio and visual learning aids in existence, they are not providing a means applied to the instrument improving upon traditional methods for learning the name and location of each note on an instrument.